It is known to provide single-use sleeves (typically constructed of cardboard or paper) to thermally protect a consumer's hand from the heat of a hot drink (e.g., coffee), which is often served in a thin cardboard or paper cup. Such hot cup sleeves are produced and procured in very large quantities, are mass-produced, and are meant to be disposable after one use.
Such hot cup sleeves do not work well for cold drinks. Condensation typically forms on the outer surface of a cup containing a cold drink, especially during the summer when such cold drinks are more commonly consumed. The condensed moisture drips down the cup and pools onto whatever surface the cup is on, such as a tabletop or a vehicle drink holder, creating a messy situation. The condensed moisture may also fall on the clothing items of the person holding the cup while sitting down or while walking with the cup in hand.